


what makes it good

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Rimming, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: It was true that sometimes a few things slipped Victor's mind completely until he found himself surprised with some missing ingredient, too-long bangs that he meant to have trimmed and styled again...Yuuri's present.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	what makes it good

**Author's Note:**

> Maaannn this thing just wrote itself???!?!!! It had been in my drafts for a couple of months but I actually gave up on the first version of it. And NOW IT'S BACK AND IT'S HERE.
> 
> Have some Yuuri being Victor's cocksleeve for New Year!!!!!!

It was true that sometimes a few things slipped Victor's mind completely until he found himself surprised with some missing ingredient, too-long bangs that he meant to have trimmed and styled again...

Yuuri's present.

Now, it wasn't Yuuri's birthday, nor was any major holiday approaching. No, said present was simply something they'd both picked out, Yuuri sporting that always adorable blush while he sat between Victor's legs and Victor rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, scrolling through the website while Victor asked Yuuri which one he was most interested in. Yuuri's face had been red the entire time, but he actually chose the plug that caught his attention, pointed it out to Victor (who'd immediately had to quiet a noise from deep in his throat at the thought of seeing Yuuri wearing it), and they bought it. 

Honestly, it had wandered to the backs of their minds while it was delivered, and Victor knew Yuuri had forgotten about it as well, seeing as he hadn't asked Victor about the expected package at all and hadn't referred to it at all, not even during their lovemaking. It wasn't until now, when Victor had his face pressed against Yuuri's soft ass cheeks, contentedly eating him out while holding those soft cheeks open with his palms and keeping Yuuri prone on the mattress. Victor could have happily been at this for hours, lapping at Yuuri's hole and coaxing him open for him, listening to his moans of pleasure go from quiet, restrained whimpers, to the full blown cries, the younger man begging and moaning Victor's name. 

And Victor was only too happy to deliver, squeezing Yuuri's ass and teasing him so relentlessly while indulging them both, making Yuuri feel good while Victor got to bury his face in that plush butt like it was heaven. He kissed the soft flesh as he squeezed it with eager hands, leaving wet marks when he included his teeth and felt Yuuri shiver beneath him, muffling his voice in his pillow. When Victor slowed his mouth and tongue for a moment to give his jaw a break, he peeked up at Yuuri and took in his disheveled hair and the blush crawling down beneath his hunched shoulders, which trembled as he breathed shakily and whimpered with need and barely-hidden impatience. Victor smiled against his ass and pushed his tongue through the sensitive muscle, marveling at how eagerly Yuuri opened for him, clenched around his probing tongue while he rocked his hips minutely against Victor's hold, and Victor moaned against him, just so he could hear Yuuri cry out as though he were close to release.

Judging that he likely was, Victor gave the puckered hole a final kiss, shivering in delight when it twitched and Yuuri whined in what sounded like disappointment. Victor caressed his rear, palms stroking all the way up his back and then down to his soft thighs again, fondly squeezing the pudginess that had settled on Yuuri's body during the off-season. Pressing another kiss to Yuuri's ass cheek, Victor rested his chin on it and said breathlessly, "I have a surprise for you."

After getting eaten out to the edge of sanity, it appeared as though Yuuri's brain took a few moments to catch up, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at Victor with a dazed and incredulous look on his flushed face. He swallowed and asked in a ragged voice, "...What? _That's_ why you stopped?!"

Victor smirked at him before rapidly placing more wet kisses all over Yuuri's cheeks, pointedly ignoring the tight balls that were within reach. He knew any touch to Yuuri's genitals would have him coming, and Victor wanted to keep him on edge for a long while yet. "Were you enjoying yourself?" he asked cheekily, glad to see that this kind of close, _personal_ attention had Yuuri ready to beg or demand more.

Well, almost, since Yuuri pressed his lips together in a thin line as the blush on his cheeks intensified. "...You want me to just come out and _say it?!"_

Victor shrugged with one shoulder and gave Yuuri's cheek a soft pat with his hand, squeezing it gently while he smirked at Yuuri and said, "Well, I think your moans tend to speak for themselves. That, and the way you rock your cute butt onto my face so you can get my tongue in deeper inside."

Yuuri's face got even redder, and he said nothing to counter Victor's words, which made the older man smile smugly. Victor had made a goal of figuring out what Yuuri enjoyed in bed, observing his verbal and physical responses, and what had his eyes go hazy in terms of touch or words. And now Yuuri looked like he was caught in headlights, his shoulders stiff with tension before he sighed and they loosened up just a bit. "Come on...why did you stop?" he asked, still catching his breath as he ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"I told you. I have a surprise," Victor replied, giving Yuuri's rear another smacking kiss before pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly taking his rumpled shirt off. Yuuri had been too caught up in Victor's kisses and hands on his body to reciprocate when Victor got his clothes off and tossed him onto the mattress so he could press his face against his prize. Victor took off his pants and underwear, his erection (somewhat ignored until now save for some rutting against the mattress) catching Yuuri's eye. Victor gave him one more smile, intending to have a bit more up close and personal time with Yuuri's lovely rear end before giving him what he wanted. Speaking of, Victor went to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open to find the cleaned plug. "I meant to give it to you earlier, but you distracted me."

"You're the one who tore my pants off and started...eating me out," Yuuri accused with an endearing pout.

Victor shrugged again and simply explained, "You're irresistible." He reached down to stroke Yuuri's ass with his fingers, loving how soft his flesh felt. "I could stay down here forever."

He looked at Yuuri, whose eyes roamed appreciatively over Victor's naked body until he realized Victor's eyes were right on him. His eyes darted away, and he blushed so sweetly. Victor left the drawer and placed a hand under Yuuri's chin, urging his gaze back to his as he spoke to him in a soft, gentle voice, "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Having me worship this perfect..." He squeezed Yuuri's cheek and his smile widened. "Squishy ass?" He gave Yuuri's rear end another swat and squeeze to drive his point further, earning a sharp little gasp from the younger man. Love languages were remarkable in their variety, and Victor supposed his was _very_ tactile. For example, most times when he and Yuuri were seated together, cuddled close and somewhat distracted by whatever they were watching or reading or listening to, Victor's hand would inevitably wander underneath the back of Yuuri's pants to place a palm on a soft, inviting cheek. Yuuri would make a soft noise at the touch and press closer to Victor, his own hand timidly settling atop Victor's thigh and giving it a little squeeze every now and then, especially whenever Victor would do the same to his ass.

"Oh my _God,_ " Yuuri sighed raggedly, resting his face against Victor's palm, his dark, black-flecked eyes full of entreaty as they looked up at Victor. 

The older man smiled and tapped Yuuri's chin with his thumb. "Remember sitting on my lap and picking out a toy you wanted to try?"

Yuuri's eyes widened at the reminder, and everything seemed to fall into place in his head. He cleared his throat and replied, "...I wasn't exactly on your lap. But yeah, I remember. Is it here?"

He was excited. Cute. Victor turned back to the drawer and reached in to pick up the solid, heavy toy. He sat on the edge of the bed to show it to Yuuri, who immediately took it in his hand and looked at it, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes bright with what appeared to be anticipation. Victor watched him carefully, recalling how Yuuri loved to feel full, even after he came. It was impressive to Victor, who most of the time couldn't stand anything inside him due to oversensitivity after release. Still, he could understand the appeal for Yuuri, and wanted to give his fiance everything he wanted. "It got here this afternoon. I just forgot about it."

Yuuri smiled and laughed softly, the toy hefty in his hand. It was a reflective silver, the insertable part smooth and round. The wide base bore a pretty jewel that would make Yuuri's ass look like the prize it was. "Of course you did," Yuuri replied, handing it back to Victor and looking at it in the older man's palm. 

"Want to try it now? It's already clean, and you're practically begging for something to fill you up," Victor asked, enjoying the solid weight of the toy in his hand and eagerly wondering how the jewel would look peeking out of Yuuri's hole.

He heard Yuuri make a soft noise and looked down to see him shifting slightly, his eyes averted once again. "...Could we...Um..." He paused and sighed hard before looking up at Victor again and asking in a nervous rush, "Can you put it in after you cum inside me?"

He looked so relieved to say it, and Victor's head had to catch up after Yuuri's suggestion. It hardly should have been a surprise, especially since Victor knew Yuuri loved keeping him inside, feeling Victor's cock stroke inside him, making him shudder with every stroke on his prostate even after he came. "Oh. Is that it?" Victor asked softly after regaining the power of speech, his hand finding its way back to Yuuri's ass and down the middle of the cleft. "You want to be plugged up, full of my cum?"

Yuuri, his face so very red, nodded slowly, his breaths soft and shaky.

Victor smiled knowingly, gradually getting back on the bed behind Yuuri, who followed his movements as he peered over his shoulder again, that blush spreading again. "Greedy little piglet. That's what you want?" Victor gave Yuuri's ass cheek a few more pats, smiling and trying to control his excitement. "Put your ass in the air for me."

Yuuri laughed shakily as he complied, putting that delightful rear right in front of Victor and exposing his twitching hole. "You're obsessed," Yuuri observed quietly, his front still flat on the mattress.

"Can you blame me?" Victor asked sincerely, palm settling on Yuuri's round cheek. "It's so soft and big and perfect. And I love watching it jiggle when I spank you,"

That got a mildly embarrassed whine out of Yuuri, but Victor wasn't finished. He ran his hand down from Yuuri's nape all the way to the top of his butt before seizing both cheeks in his palms and spreading the younger man open, thumb prodding at the eagerly twitching hole, wet with saliva. "And it looks so fucking hot and gorgeous after I fuck you. All wet and messy with my cum. I think it's going to look even prettier with this plug inside." He peered at the plug and asked, "Does it look too wide to you?"

"...It's...almost as wide as you are," Yuuri replied quietly, breaths shaking with excitement.

"You flatterer," Victor said, smirking as he lowered his head again. "Think you've come down enough?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hard...Why?"

"Because I'm not finished yet," Victor said, deciding it was time to get back to business before wrapping his arms around Yuuri's hips to keep him in place. Then he buried his face back in Yuuri's ass, laving his tongue all over the tight muscle while Yuuri let out a pathetic whine. When Victor sucked his rim Yuuri bucked his hips back again, sobbing helplessly with his legs writhing in Victor's hold, the older man focusing on languidly fucking his tongue into Yuuri, who eventually just moaned continuously and begged, begged for Victor's fingers and then his cock, shivering and making pleasured noises when Victor finally gave him what he wanted.

The build-up felt like an eternity and Victor could have stayed buried in Yuuri forever, fucking him long, slow, and deep while clutching a handful of his hair to keep his head tipped up and his back arched. Victor made sure to grind against the younger man's prostate, dragging breathy moans from him as he clenched deliciously on Victor's cock. Then Victor released his hair, Yuuri's head falling pathetically, and then Victor seized both of his hips and started to fuck him hard, yanking his hips back in time with his thrusts. He groaned with approval when Yuuri's plush cheeks jiggled with each impact against Victor's pelvis, but the most addicting sounds were the sharp, fucked-out gasps Yuuri was letting out between the choked sobs. Victor bent down and pressed his front against Yuuri's back, moving one hand to Yuuri's front to wrap a hand around his cock and twisting his palm around it as he rocked into him. Yuuri shouted in rapture as he came into Victor's still-stroking hand, ass squeezing around Victor's cock so wonderfully. Victor felt his orgasm build to that unbearable crest, some animal part of his brain feeling like he was about to die from such pleasure. He clutched Yuuri's hips again, pulled him back on his cock a few more times before he finally spilled all he had into Yuuri, at the same time releasing a deep moan in Yuuri's ear, causing him to jolt and give a full-body shudder as he whimpered and rocked back against Victor.

_God_ , Victor loved this part. He loved the way Yuuri went slack and just relaxed around him, eyes going completely black and beautiful as he felt Victor inside him, fluttering around Victor's spent length. And then there was getting to watch his cum trickle out of Yuuri. Pressing one more wet kiss to Yuuri's nape, Victor straightened up with a soft groan, looking down at where they were still connected and slowly pulling out, watching the way Yuuri clenched around nothing and whimpered softly. "Fuck, look at you," Victor whispered, lifting the plug and circling the rounded end over Yuuri's sensitive rim. The younger man moaned softly as Victor gently pushed the plug inside, Yuuri's body taking it in so eagerly. Victor had to sigh at the sight of it, the jeweled base tucked so snugly between those reddened cheeks. "Oh, I wish you could see yourself right now."

Yuuri groaned quietly, his face resting on the pillow and his eyes warm with pleasure. He closed those eyes and bit his lip, softly saying, "I can feel it...Fuck, I...It's...different than the vibrator..." He opened his eyes again and peered up at Victor, who rested a soothing palm on his lower back. Then he murmured with a tiny smile, "I can feel you too. Victor..."

Victor's heart beat so hard as he lay down beside Yuuri, stroking his hair and leaning in to kiss him, soft and reassuring. Victor gazed into those lovely, passionate eyes, and said with a smile, "I'm here. I'm here, you did so well, _solnyshko,_ I love you so much. Thank you for this,"

Yuuri gave him a lazy smile in return, lowering the rest of his body on the mattress with slow, careful movements that likely still jostled the plug inside him, making him jolt and sigh shakily. His walls blown to bits, Yuuri seized Victor's hand in his and kissed the backs of his fingers with soft, pleased noises. "I don't want to stop yet," he said, looking right at Victor with those eyes that started to burn.

Victor groaned with want and exhaustion, suddenly feeling as helpless as the younger man was mere minutes before. "You're insatiable," he said, slightly envious of Yuuri's seemingly endless amount of energy. "A succubus."

Yuuri laughed softly, lips brushing against Victor's knuckles before he started kissing the lengths of his fingers. He gave Victor a sly little smile and said, "First I'm a katsudon fatale, now I'm a succubus. Does being horny bring out your best ideas?"

Victor chuckled, watching Yuuri kiss his palm. "Probably." He reached up with his other hand to stroke Yuuri's messy hair. "Give me a few minutes. Then I'll fuck you again," Victor added, urging his body to keep up even if he'd just blown one of the biggest, most satisfying loads of his life. His smile widened at the thought, and he sat up again to look at the plug, still bright and snug between Yuuri's asscheeks. Victor caressed one cheek and squeezed it, watching Yuuri tense briefly, and added in soft tones, "I bet I'll slide right in. I'll get to fuck you full and put the plug back in."

He listened to Yuuri's breaths quicken, and saw him hide his face in his pillow very briefly before he turned his face up again just a bit, blushing as he quietly replied, "Yeah...Yeah, I want that..." He shut his eyes and sighed raggedly as he dragged a hand through his hair in near desperation. "Fuck..."

"You don't need to be shy with me," Victor said to him, fondly squeezing the emerging love handles above Yuuri's waist. "I want to see every part of you. Everything that gives you pleasure."

Yuuri looked away for a few seconds, remarking quietly, "I didn't even...know I'd enjoy this until we started...exploring?"

Victor smiled in understanding, fingers tracing soft trails down the small of Yuuri's back, watching goosebumps rise in his wake. "I think that's one of my favorite parts about exploring." He bent down and kissed his way up to Yuuri's nape, going up to nuzzle his ear and smile against the shell. He softly added, "Sometimes it's not even about making love, or orgasms. It's the intimacy. The things only you and I know about each other. Finding out what makes you end up like this."

Yuuri turned his face up to press his lips against Victor's smiling up at him adoringly as Victor looked right into his eyes and found the black flecks in his irises. Then Yuuri asked him without a hint of shyness, "What do you want to try?"

Despite everything they'd gotten up to together, Victor was still surprised. It wasn't a question he'd heard often. "Now you've put me on the spot," he said with a little laugh.

"I thought you liked being on the spot," Yuuri replied with a grin, confident and happy. "Besides, I've got to thank you for today somehow."

Victor laughed again before crawling back to his old spot behind Yuuri and between his legs, gazing down at the plug inside him appreciatively. "I'll think of something. For now, I'll just take in this perfect view before I fuck you again."

Yuuri smiled back and playfully wiggled his butt, his smile wide and bright as he laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Twitter: @SandraTheDuck  
> NSFW Twitter: @DucksFucka


End file.
